Bring Me The Moon, Then We'll Talk
by Mafia Sable
Summary: Romano will only admit to Spain that he loves him if he gets him the moon. But the moon is so far away and so big, Will Spain be able to give it to him?


"Lovi, how can I get you to love me?" Asked Spain one day, after yet another day of Romano's stubbornness. He knew that Romano loved him. It was so obvious even Spain noticed.

Well actually, he had been told by Feliciano of all people, but that was a small and unimportant detail.

He knew Romano loved him.

It was just getting him to admit it and stop swearing and hitting him that was the problem.

Romano, thinking he was clever, replied "Get me the moon, then we'll talk about it."

Spain agreed and told him he would be back with the moon for his precious little tomato very soon.

He was determined. But the moon seemed so high up... Even from the balcony of the top floor of his house, he couldn't reach the moon. No matter how high he stretched, or reached. Not even with a step-stool. Not even from the roof.

Oh well. There had to be some other way, right?

_Hadn't astronauts gone to the moon and brought back moon rocks? _Spain thought one day as he looked up.

No. Lovi said he wanted the moon. Not a piece of the moon. The whole moon. He didn't want to insult Romano by just bringing him a piece of it. He deserved the whole moon. Even if he was mean and violent and so not cute at times. Romano asked for the moon and Spain would somehow get him the moon...

Somehow.

He tried to ask France. But he was both laughed at and told it was impossible.

He had also somehow lost his shirt sometime between arriving and leaving. Oh well.

He didn't have any other ideas. Nor did anyone else.

_The moon is too big to be given to someone._

_The moon is too far away to reach._

_You can't go there, it's in space._

_You're being ridiculous, you can't give Romano the moon!_

Rarely did Spain feel sad. But he did now. Somehow, he had to get the moon for Romano. Somehow he had to get his to admit his feelings.

Somehow...

Spain sat in the backyard with a frown. He started at the glass of water in his hand.

Wait.

That was it!

He rushed to the kitchen and filled a large bowl with water. Carefully, he walked to Romano's room and knocked on the door.

An angry, tired looking italian opened the door, but Spain just smiled brightly and passed by him.

"The hell are you doing,waking me up this late, bastard?" Romano asked with a yawn. He watched as Spain placed the bowl on the windowsill. He seemed so proud of himself. So happy, like everything was wonderful and happy and it wasn't two in the morning.

"Come look, Lovi! I got you the moon!" Spain exclaimed cheerfully. Romano growled but went over reluctantly.

"It's just a bowl of water, dumb ass." He said.

"Look IN the water silly, look. It's the moon. And it's in your bowl." Spain said, cheer never wavering as he pointed to the reflection of the moon in the water.

Romano stared at if for a long time. And each passing second made his face turn more and more red.

His expression was rather neutral, bordering on shock.

Spain almost expected Romano to say something along the lines of _Well, it's not the REAL moon. It's just a reflection._

But he never did.

In fact, he didn't say much of anything, really.

But the bowl of water reflected him kiss Spain.

Spain hugged Romano tightly and smiled brighter than any time before.

Sure. It wasn't an "I love you.".

Well, not in words, of course. But in actions, it was.

And that was good enough for now.

_Author's irrelevant notes:_

_Hiya there, thank you for reading this story. Honestly. You have no clue how much it means to me. _

_Really._

_And I would love it if you could take a few seconds/minutes of your life to review it._

_Even a small comment means a lot to me. You'd be surprised how happy a "aw, cute!" or a "Good job!" means to me. I'm always afraid that people will read my stories and go "Well that was a load of crap!"_

_if it was a load if crap, you can tell me that too._

_Also. I wanna dedicate this story to my darling Kisa2012._

_If you don't read her stories, you are missing life._

_You know why I'm dedicating this to you, dear._

_- Mafia Sable, or just mafia for short._


End file.
